Ring LASER gyroscopes (RLG) have various advantages over mechanical gyroscopes. For example, in an RLG there are typically no moving parts which helps eliminate friction and, consequently, inherent drift terms. Additionally, the zero mass light beams in the RLG are not affected by acceleration forces unlike the physical parts in mechanical gyroscopes.
However, the structure of the RLG includes glass and mirrors which have mass and are affected by acceleration forces. When the acceleration forces are sufficiently strong, such as during periods of high vibration, the acceleration forces can cause flexure in the structure of the RLG. If the glass flexes sufficiently, the glass structure can interfere with the light beams in the RLG causing noise to be introduced into the signals used to create precision outputs from the RLG. This is the result of the beam power being modulated by the interference.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a self-stabilizing RLG that stabilizes the light beam power in the RLG.